Guess What
by Garis Miring
Summary: xSLASHx xSBRLx Sirius punya cara baru untuk mengajak main Remus Lupin tanpa membuatnya terganggu. Di luar dugaan, Remus justru senang. Apa itu? Guess What dong ah.. nyihihi


Guess What

Disclaimer : Saya bosan menulis bagian ini. Bukan milik saya, oke? Milik Mbak Rowling. Tapi kalau Mbak Rowling mau kasih Sirius dan Remus ke saya, akan saya terima dengan senang hati.

Warning : SLASH! Harusnya kalian sudah tahu..

A/N : Saya sudah lama tidak menulis fanfic. Fanfic ini sendiri sebenarnya sudah terbengkalai berbulan-bulan. Remus Black sahabatku-tersayang senantiasa memojokkan saya agar menyelesaikan fanfic ini—dan beberapa fanfic lain.

Nih sudah selesai satu!! PUAS KAN?! Harus puas yaaa! Biarkan saya istirahat sejenaaaaak!

**Guess What**

By : Sirius Lupin

Remus Lupin sama sekali belum pernah telat masuk kelas.

Dia selalu memastikan dirinya adalah murid pertama yang sampai ke ruangan kelas—bahkan beberapa kali mendahului guru. Dia bahkan sampai rela mengabaikan Peter yang tersedak kentang rebus saat makan siang demi mempertahankan prestasi tidak-pernah-telatnya itu.

Semua dilakukannya hanya demi satu, mendapatkan tempat duduk paling depan—tempat yang paling strategis untuk mendengarkan ceramah guru dan menangkap inti pelajarannya. Sebenarnya, jika tujuannya hanya untuk itu, dia tidak perlu repot-repot datang cepat, paling tidak sampai empat tahun yang lalu. Masalahnya tahun ini, tahun kelimanya, setiap murid berusaha untuk meningkatkan prestasinya meski hanya beda nol koma sekian dari nilainya yang terdahulu, demi mendapatkan kesempatan meraih cita-cita. Karena itulah mendadak muncul saingan bagi Remus untuk menempati tempat duduk terdepan—yang kini sudah dianalogikan sebagai singgasana raja karena setiap murid menginginkannya.

Jadi, sampai saat ini, Remus Lupin belum pernah telat masuk kelas.

Sampai saat ini.

Kemarin malam, Remus berusaha untuk segera tidur setelah dia merampungkan tugas Astronominya. Jam pelajaran pertama di keeesokan paginya adalah pelajaran Transfigurasi yang amat penting, sehingga tentu saja Remus tidak boleh telat bangun agar dia bisa duduk paling depan.

Jam delapan malam, Remus sudah mengganti jubahnya dengan piama dan siap terjun bebas ke atas ranjangnya yang empuk—sampai dia menyadari bahwa ketenangan adalah suatu hal yang amatlah langka jika kau _tersesat _di lingkungan Marauders. Ketika Remus membuka kelambunya, tak sabar untuk merebahkan diri, Sirius Black menghampirinya dengan cengian-yang-pasti-dikeluarkan-jika-sedang-ada-maunya.

"Halo, Moony," sapanya, masih nyengir.

"Halo Padfoot, sekalian saja kau ucapkan _selamat pagi_ padaku," Remus memutar bola matanya, jengkel. Sirius adalah salah satu faktor penghambat untuk Remus mencari ketenangan. "Ada apa? Aku harus segera tidur soalnya."

"Kebetulan, aku juga mau tidur," balas Sirius, kini tersenyum, membuat ketampanan wajahnya berefek dua kali lipat. Andai Remus sedang tidak berada dalam mood sejelek sekarang, pasti dia sudah ingin menerjang Sirius dan memeluknya.

"Bagus," ujar Remus, berusaha agar nadanya terdengar sesarkas mungkin—agar Sirius tahu bahwa dia sedang tidak punya banyak waktu untuk percakapan sia-sia seperti ini. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak masuk ke dalam ranjangmu, tutup kelambu, dan tidur?"

"Err.." Sirius menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya gugup. "Itu dia masalahnya, Moony."

"Apa?"

"Ranjangku..." Sirius menunjuk ranjangnya yang kebetulan berseberangan dengan ranjang Remus. Remus berjingkat, berusaha melihat apa yang dimaksud Sirius lewat bahu anak yang lebih tinggi sepuluh senti darinya itu. Kelambu Sirius terbuka, memperlihatkan isinya yang... berantakan. Bahkan kata berantakan masih terdengar rapi. Mungkin hancur lebur. Porak poranda. Korban bom Nagasaki dan Hiroshima. Puing-puing Adem Air. Tsunami Aceh. Atau mungkin campuran dari semuanya.

Remus mengernyit, "kalau begitu, bereskan. Selesai satu masalah!"

"Kau tahu, itu sangat MEMBOSANKAN dan MEREPOTKAN, Moony!" Sirius menyentakkan kakinya keras-keras ke lantai batu (dia menyesal melakukan itu karena kakinya keram setelahnya).

"Kau tidak butuh menggunakan huruf kapital seperti itu, aku mengerti," Remus menghela napas, sedikit iba. "Tapi—astaga—kau ini _penyihir_! Kau hanya perlu menjentikkan tongkatmu dan ranjangmu bisa rapi seperti sedia kala!"

"Boleh kukoreksi sedikit? Kita tidak hanya perlu menjentikkan tongkat, tapi juga _mengucapkan mantra_, Remus John 'Moony' Lupin," ada sedikit nada mencemooh dan sakit hati di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak suka caramu menyebutkan namaku lengkap-lengkap begitu," desis Remus. "Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya, Remmy, adalah aku tidak tahu mantra-apalah-terserah-pokoknya-brengsek untuk membersihkan segalanya itu!" Teriaknya frustasi, menunjuk-nunjuk ranjangnya dengan tak sabar.

Remus ingin membalas, tetapi tidak jadi karena dia sebenarnya juga tidak tahu apa mantra untuk membuat barang-barang yang berserakan di atas ranjang Sirius itu berjalan sendiri ke tempatnya semula. "Oke," angguknya pelan, menyerah. "Jadi, apa maumu?"

"Izinkan aku tidur di ranjangmu," ujar Sirius, nyengir gugup.

Remus mengejap. "_Apa_?"

"Izinkan aku tidur di ranjangmu," ulang Sirius tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kau bisa tidur dengan James!" Remus meraung, agak di luar kendali. "Atau Peter! Atau Frank!"

"Oh, Moony, ayolah!" Sirius mengibaskan tangannya tak sabar. "Ranjang James juga sama berantakannya! Peter—astaga, ranjangnya sendiri tidak mampu menahan berat badannya, apalagi ditambah aku. Sementara Frank sering bermimpi soal Alice, dan aku tidak mau jadi korbannya saat dia bermimpi sedang bergulat dengan cewek itu!"

"Tapi..." Remus memulai, tetapi Sirius menatapnya memelas dan Remus tahu dia tidak bisa melawan tatapan itu. "Baiklah," dia menghela napas.

Wajah Sirius cerah seperti memenangkan kuis TTS berhadiah sepuluh ribu Galleon. Dengan satu langkah cepat dia memeluk Remus dan berseru, "horeee!! Trims, Moony! Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik!"

Remus berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah.

Maka, kini Remus berbaring di ranjangnya, bersama salah satu sahabat baiknya menelungkup di sebelahnya. Mata Sirius yang terpejam damai, kemudian hembusan napas pelannya yang menggelitik tengkuk Remus, ditambah salah satu lengan Sirius membentang di atas perut anak berambut cokelat muda itu, dengan sukses membuat Remus terjaga sepanjang malam.

Remus lupa kapan dia bisa tertidur, yang jelas, pagi ini dia telat bangun.

Teriakan panik adalah hal pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya gusar—menghabiskan lima menit tersendiri untuknya cuap-cuap panik, melihat jam, dan menyadari bahwa hanya dia sendiri yang tertinggal di kamar asrama—bahkan Sirius yang semalam tidur bersamanya sudah tidak ada! _Brengsek, dia yang menyebabkan aku telat, dan dia yang meninggalkan aku pula_! Jerit Remus dalam hati.

Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, Remus sudah membungkus dirinya dengan seragam Hogwarts dan meraih tasnya. Dia berusaha merapikan dasinya, tetapi karena tak sempat, dia membetulkannya sambil berlari turun ke ruang rekreasi. Ruang rekreasi juga sudah benar-benar kosong. Astaga, Remus benar-benar telat. Ini hal yang sangat fatal.

Remus berlari sekencang mungkin, antara kesetanan atau ingin meraih medali emas olimpiade. Dia mengabaikan Peeves yang menyanyikan _Loony, Loopy, Lupin_ dan menukik tajam di belokan menuju ruang transfigurasi, meninggalkan kepulan asap yang biasa keluar jika sepeda motor _ngetrill_.

Akhirnya dia sampai di depan pintu ruang kelas Transfigurasi. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dengan satu tangan, dia menampar pintu hingga menjeblak terbuka. Yang menyambutnya adalah puluhan pasang mata dari murid yang melongo. Sebagian besar bergumam "Lupin telat?" dengan nada tidak percaya, sebagian yang lain terkikik mencemooh. Remus merasa wajahnya memerah saat Profesor McGonagall menatapnya dari balik kacamata perseginya, dan dengan nada tajam berdesis, "potong sepuluh angka dari Gryffindor. Segera duduk di tempat yang kosong, Mr Lupin."

Remus dengan wajah super nelangsa menemukan tempat duduk terdepan kebanggaannya telah diduduki oleh Lily Evans bersama beberapa teman wanitanya. Dia menghela napas berat dan berusaha mencari tempat duduk kosong—_bagus_. Tinggal satu. Paling belakang. Di sebelah Sirius.

Sirius Black tersenyum khas—beberapa anak perempuan pingsan—sementara Remus Lupin menggeram dan duduk di sebelahnya, membanting tasnya ke atas meja. "Wah, wah, wah, perfek kita yang rajin ini telat, rupanya..." goda Sirius, nyengir.

"Oh, tutup mulut," Remus menggertakkan giginya. "Kau pikir ini salah siapa aku sampai telat bangun?"

Sirius mengangkat alis dan bahu. "Mana aku tahu? Mungkin kau mimpi berenang di tumpukan cokelat sehingga kau menolak untuk bangun?"

Kekesalan Remus sudah sampai puncak. Ingin rasanya dia mempermalukan Sirius saat ini juga di depan semua anak. Mungkin dengan menciumnya, kemudian berseru selayaknya korban, "aaahh!! Sirius Black menciumku! Sirius Black orang mesum! Ini _pelecehan_!" Dan dengan begitu Sirius akan dihajar satu sekolah.

Tapi niat buruknya terhapus begitu saja saat dia sadar bahwa dia harus mendengarkan penjelasan Profesor McGonagall, meskipun sulit sekali dari meja paling belakang ini. Remus mengeluarkan pena bulunya dan selembar perkamen, bersiap menulis apa saja yang menurutnya penting. Remus baru saja akan menulis "mengubah sayur mentah menjadi sayur matang tanpa dimasak" saat dia merasa geli di punggungnya.

Remus bergetar. Siapa yang menggelitik punggungnya di saat-saat seperti ini!? Dan jawabannya keluar begitu saja tanpa dipikir—Sirius Black.

"Sirius, ngapain sih kau!!" Remus mendesis campur geraman.

"Coba tebak, Moony," Sirius menyeringai. Remus harus sekuat tenaga menahan agar wajahnya tidak memerah. "Ini huruf apa?" Sirius menggerakkan jari telunjuknya di atas punggung Remus, membentuk suatu huruf. Remus bergetar geli sekali lagi.

"Apaan, sih!! Tidak penting, tahu!" tepis Remus. "Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi mendengarkan McGonagall nih!!"

Seringai tidak pula terhapus dari bibir Sirius. Dia malah mengulanginya dengan lebih menggoda, menggerakkan jari-jarinya lagi di punggung Remus. "Tebak, Moony. Kalau kau tidak tebak, aku akan terus melakukannya."

"Arrggh!!" Remus menggeram dalam frustasi. "Oke, oke! Itu..err..huruf 'T'?"

Sirius tertawa kecil, "bukan! Nih, coba lagi. Rasakan yang benar kali ini..."

_Siapa yang peduli dengan huruf-huruf yang kau buat kalau kau menyentuhku seperti itu, Padfoot_!! Pekik Remus dalam hati. Dia merasa wajahnya merah saat jari Sirius menyentuh punggungnya sekali lagi. "Erh.. huruf 'I'?"

"Bingo!!" Sirius tertawa keras—meskipun tetap tidak dalam jangkauan pendengaran Profesor McGonagall. "Sekarang lanjutannya."

"Ap—aku tidak ada waktu bermain-main denganmu, Padfoot! Aku—harus—mendengarkan—McGonagal!!" Remus mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan napas panjang. Tetapi napasnya tercekat kembali saat dia sadar bahwa Sirius tidak peduli kata-katanya—dan dia merasakan tangan Sirius bergerak-gerak di _dalam jubah_nya, menyentuh punggungnya yang sensitif.

"—_ah_—S-Sirius!" Remus sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengerang. Hanya satu helai kain kemeja sebagai perantara rupanya membuat sentuhan Sirius begitu kentara.

"Tebak huruf apa," bisik Sirius.

"Err—_ah_—'L'?" Remus harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya agar dia bisa mengucapkan kata-kata selain 'ah'.

"Wah, kau sudah mulai pintar rupanya," puji Sirius, meski Remus sama sekali tidak senang akan itu. "Lanjut.."

Remus rupanya sudah mengibarkan bendera putih. Menyerah. Dia pasrah saja dipermainkan Sirius dan dengan minat yang tipis sekali menjawab huruf-huruf yang digambarkan Sirius di punggungnya. "Huruf 'Q'—eh, bukan, maksudku 'O'. Aduduh.. apa itu tadi.. oh, 'V'!"

Remus sudah benar-benar tidak mendengar apa yang dijelaskan McGonagall. Sebagian hatinya menyangkal bahwa permainan yang Sirius lakukan ini seru juga—terlebih _Sirius_ yang melakukannya. Dia telah menebak huruf-huruf selanjutnya, 'E' 'Y' 'O'..

"Nah, sekarang huruf terakhir, Moony! Bersiaplah," ujar Sirius girang. Remus merasakan jari-jari Sirius yang panjang bergerak-gerak lagi di dalam jubahnya, namun berbeda dari sebelumnya, kali ini gerakkannya melambat. Remus merinding setiap kali Sirius membuat belokan—menggambar entah huruf apa berikutnya. "Sudah Moony, coba tebak.."

Remus mendengus, "tidak ada yang lebih sulit lagi, Pads? Itu pasti huruf 'U'!"

"TEPAT!" Sirius mengeluarkan tawa yang mirip gonggongan anjing. Ketika tawanya berhenti, Remus mendapati ekspresi Sirius berubah dengan mendadak. Tidak ada lagi tawa di wajahnya, melainkan tatapan yang serius, sepenuh hati.

"Pads..?" Remus mulai khawatir. Jarang-jarang Sirius berekspresi serius. Terakhir kali Remus melihat wajah Sirius yang seperti itu adalah ketika ia sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya agar inflasi dunia sihir bisa teratasi.

Mendadak Remus berspekulasi, jangan-jangan Remus mengatakan suatu yang salah? Tapi apa? Seingatnya dia mengikuti permainan Sirius dengan baik hingga akhir. Dan setahunya pula, dia menjawab huruf-huruf yang digambar Sirius dengan benar.

"Moons," Sirius akhirnya buka mulut, tetapi ekspresinya tetap serius. "Coba sekarang kau satukan huruf-huruf yang kugambar tadi.."

Remus menaikkan sebelah alis, "gila, mana mungkin aku ingat—"

"Coba dulu!" sambar Sirius.

Remus mengernyit, jengkel. "Oke, oke.. tidak perlu teriak-teriak seperti itu kan.." Dia berusaha berpikir sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak lebih berharga dari 'bagaimana cara mematangkan sayur yang belum matang tanpa dimasak' untuk dipikirkan. "Hm.. yang pertama tadi 'I', terus yang kedua.. err.. 'L', benar tidak Pads? Kemudian 'O' 'V' 'E'.. erhm.. terus.. aduh, lupa kan tuh jadinya. Ah iya! 'Y' 'O'.."

Mata Remus membelalak.

"Baiklah, pelajaran sampai di sini! Kalian bisa pergi ke kantorku kalau masih ada yang kurang jelas. Ingat, materi ini akan keluar di ujian akhir nanti! Jadi kalian harus kuasai. Kelas bubar!" Suara McGonagall terdengar nyaring, memantul-mantul di dinding batu ruang kelas. Seketika beliau keluar diikuti anak-anak yang lain. Remus merasa James mengajaknya keluar tetapi Remus tidak dengar. Dia tidak peduli. Satu-satunya yang menyita perhatiannya adalah.. kata apa—bukan, _kalimat_ apa yang Sirius gambar di punggungnya.

Remus merasa kelas telah kosong sama sekali karena suaranya menggema luar biasa ketika dia bergumam lembut, "Pad..foot?"

"Itu perasaanku yang sesungguhnya, Remus," bisik Sirius, pelan sekali. Perlahan dia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Remus, membuat manusia serigala itu merinding luar biasa—lebih merinding ketimbang ketika Sirius menggambar huruf di punggungnya.

"K-kau tidak benar-benar—" suara Remus tercekat. Dia berusaha berdeham untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya dan melanjutkan, "tidak mungkin itu benar maksudmu..kan?" Remus tidak yakin.

"Itu perasaanku yang sesungguhnya, Remus," balas Sirius keras kepala.

Remus memaksakan tawa, menyentakkan kepalanya sedikit sehingga tangan Sirius yang menyentuh pipinya terlepas, "kalau ini lelucon, kau berhasil, Pads. Jadi ini maksudmu kemarin? Kau merayap masuk ke ranjangku agar hari ini aku telat, tidak konsentrasi mendengarkan pelajaran, kemudian kau bisa mencandaiku sepuasnya?"

"Remus.. Moony.. aku.."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak dendam padamu!" Remus nyengir, tetapi tidak tulus. "Sudah nalurimu untuk mengerjai semua orang termasuk ak—"

Tetapi Remus tidak bisa melanjutkan apa-apa karena dia terlalu tertegun menemui dirinya sudah berada di dalam pelukan Sirius Black—sahabatnya. Lengannya yang kuat karena terlatih sebagai Beater asrama mencengkram tubuh ringkih Remus dengan kuat—seakan itu pegangannya yang terakhir.

"Berapa kali perlu kuulang kalau aku tidak sedang bercanda?" Sirius menghela napas jengkel, kemudian menghirup kembali aroma shampoo khas Remus. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Moony."

Remus tidak bisa bekata apa-apa. Baginya yang belum pernah merasakan cinta, menerima ungkapan perasaan terlebih dari sahabatnya membuatnya sangat kaget. Tetapi bohong kalau dia bilang dia tidak senang, karena sesungguhnya dari dulu Remus telah mengagumi Sirius. Dan kini berada dalam pelukan orang yang dikaguminya itu, Remus sudah merasa lebih dari cukup.

Dengan ragu dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di punggung Sirius. Remus kesulitan menggambarkan huruf di punggung Sirius ketika lelaki berambut hitam itu mengecup lehernya. Dan saat kecupannya merangkak naik hingga ke telinga, Sirius berbisik mesra, "kau tidak perlu menuliskan jawabannya di punggungku, Moony, karena aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku."

Remus mengeplak kepala Sirius sebelum lalu akhirnya mempertemukan bibir keduanya.

**END**


End file.
